heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-25 Bullock Meets... Bat-Girl?
"Huh? What'd I tell you? Huh?" A rather unhappy-looking young man carefully raises his hand to wipe the small trickle of blood from his nose. Held against a brick wall by a much larger man, he does his best to look tough considering the circumstances. But looking tough is all the young man can do, as our speaker yells at him. The speaker is one of Gotham's most recognizeable policemen, Sgt. Harvey Bullock. With his hands on the young man's collar, he slams guy against the brick wall again for good measure. "Come on... what'd I tell you? I want to hear you say it." For a few seconds more, the young man continues his tough guy act. But then Bullock slams him against the wall again. "Fine! Fine. I'll say it!" Looking down from the rooftops, Huntress sees a large man roughing up some kid. It's small potatoes, but still. She's also at an angle that makes faces difficult to identify. When the kid is slammed against the wall a second time, she frowns. Enough. She sets a zipline to use to drop down into the 'conversation', then loads and fires a flashbang bolt to go off directly to the larger man's right. "Bullock is Boss..." The young man says in an exasperated tone. Bullock grins broadly, and gives him one more slam for effect "That's right, and when I say to stop dealing in Cipriani territory you'd better..." he gets cut off by the sudden explosion of a flashbang, losing his grip around the man's collar. Even though he's temporarily disoriented, this doesn't stop Bullock from scrambling to reach inside his coat and fumble around for his gun. "Sonuva!" The younger man, hits the ground like a smart guy, although it would be far too late to avoid any shrapnel if it was a real grenade. Huntress reloads with wooden bolts then follows the flashbang the moment after it goes off. Landing close enough behind the larger (and still standing) man to level her crossbow at him, she says in a low and hopefully dangerous voice, "Both hands. Now." Fortunately for Bullock, this isn't the first time he's been surprised by explosives. So he doesn't panic or lose control of his bladder. But unfortunately for Bullock, now an unknown has the drop on him. He has, by now, gotten a grip on the handle of his gun, but he releases it without any complaint. "Listen fella, I'm gonna give you some advice. Run away now, go play with your Pokie Mans or whatever. You don't want to know what happens to somebody when a whole mountain of shit falls on him, and you're standing right under one right now." Apparently, Bullock was fooled enough by the voice to think that a dude has held him up, but then he might still have ear trouble from the flashbang. Huntress actually takes a moment to realize that the man is talking to HER and not to the kid he'd been manhandling previously. And once she does realiz ie, she scoffs. "Do you even have a clue what you're talking about?" A little less low-pitched this time, and definitely sarcastic. "Oh. You're a skirt, huh? I guess it doesn't matter either way..." Slowly, Bullock's hands start to raise. "So, who you working for? I can guarantee whoever it is, you're going to be in a lot of trouble if you pull that trigger." Despite having a mysterious gunman behind him, Bullock doesn't seem especially scared. Cautious, certainly, but he gives no indication that he thinks this will end badly for him. "Don't want to sound like a prick or nothing, but do you have any idea who I am?" Huntress says, "Does it matter? Whoever the hell you /think/ you are, beating up random people doesn't fly around here." She takes a cautious step sideways so she can see the man's face. "And you should feel lucky that the Bat or one of his ilk didn't catch you. They'd have kicked your ass and not given you a chance to explain." "Ha! You're not just a skirt, you're one of them vigilantes?" Bullock actually begins chuckling. Slowly, he begins turning around. Even though it's dark, there is enough illumination on him to show the lower half of his face. But the lower half of his face isn't really the most interesting portion of the guy who appears to be beating up random people in the streets. Lowering one of his hands to his jacket, he throws the side of it open, revealling the the gold badge of a Sergeant with the GCPD. Bullock takes a long look at the Huntress, but manages to keep a straight face despite his obvious sense of the situation's irony. "You've just threatened a police officer with a... what is that... a crossbow? I guess that counts as a deadly weapon. Technically, anyway. Long and short of it is, you're under arrest." Huntress's eyes flicked toward the badge and the crossbow is promptly lowered. When he says she's under arrest, she hmphs. "How many times a week do you say that same thing to the Bat?" Then almost instantly, she whirls and grabs for her zipline. You can't arrest what you can't catch. Hopefully, she won't get caught. Rather than attempt to catch her, which would require some sort of divine intervention given his physical state, Bullock reaches inside his jacket and pulls out his handgun. He's actually pretty fast on the draw for an old guy. "Alright freeze!" But even though he goes through the motions of attempting to arrest his target, the look in his eyes shows just how unlikely he thinks his chances for success are. Meanwhile, the guy Bullock was beating up has been crawling away the entire time, and looks as if he's almost worked up the courage to get up and start running. Huntress can't freeze on a moving zipline even if she wanted to. And she doesn't want to. She clears the rooftop and disappears from view. Please don't let Barney Fife down there decide to chase after her. "Wonder if I should even tell the boys I met Bat-Girl tonight..." Bullock places his weapon on safe and reholsters it. "Nah. They'll just laugh at me." He adjusts his coat, and begins walking in the direction that his victim had started crawling. "Oh no you don't! I've gotta slam you against the wall a few more times before I let you go, I'm a traditionalist. You gonna take it like a man, or do I have to chase you?" The unfortunate man freezes in mid-runner's pose, sighs, and walks over to the brick wall. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs